renandstimpyfandomcom-20200216-history
Season 5
'''Season 5 '''is the fifth and final season of The Ren & Stimpy Show, the season started airing on March 18th, 1995 before season four aired the last two episodes of that season on April Fool's Day 1995, but the season finished airing in 1996 with the last two episodes, "Sammy & Me" and "The Last Temptation" before the series is announced to be cancelled. It marks the last of things before the show's conclusion. Episodes # Ol' Blue Nose - Stimpy becomes a successful singer. After having enough of getting hit by Ren, Stimpy's nose decides to leave Stimpy and embark on his own singing career, rendering Stimpy unable to sing well. Ren and Stimpy return to their home, and eventually Stimpy's nose returns to him after his career falters. # Stupid Sidekick Union - Stimpy demands better working conditions on the show and goes on strike. Ren tries out a few replacements, with dire results. Stimpy sneaks into the show's studio in disguise and gets Ren to sign in his autograph book, which actually contains a new labor contract. Stimpy returns to the show and Ren needs to ask his permission and pay him in order to hit him. # Space Dogged - Ren and Stimpy are the first dog and cat sent up to space in the Russian space program. # Feud For Sale - "There's That Man Again!" plays a salesman who outwits Abner Dimwit and Ewalt Nitwit, the morons from out west. # Hair of the Cat - Ren starts to sneeze frequently, suffering from terrible allergies in which Stimpy tries to help him with, but Ren doesn't realize until later that Stimpy's hair is the cause of everything. # City Hicks - Ren and Stimpy leave the country when it rains and their dust fields are ruined with "useless" fruits and vegetables, but don't have much luck in the city at first. # Stimpy's Pet - Stimpy takes good care of Sid the abandoned Circus Clown, which actually disgusts Ren. # Ren's Brain - Stimpy re-enters the world of science as a "freelance brain surgeon". He soon runs out of good brains to conduct experiments on, so (a la "Stimpy's Invention") Stimpy removes Ren's brain and the brain (not realizing that he's out of the body) goes on with his life until he notices Stimpy with a new dog: Him. # Bell Hops - Ren and Stimpy get jobs as bellhops and must make sure that no one finds out who is living in the top two floors of the hotel, but their curiosity gets the best of them. # Dog Tags - Ren is getting ready for the annual Dog Lodge meeting and Stimpy begs to come along (due to the fact that he's a cat), Ren agrees. However, this turns out to be a mistake by letting his feline friend to Dog Lodge and the two dogs refusing Ren to join in the lodge by thinking that he is some type of a different animal such as a mosquito. And so, the two dogs are having Ren to do a traditional dog test to prove to them that he is a canine. # I Was a Teenage Stimpy - Right before Ren is about to enjoy his new "Corn" magazines, he find out that Stimpy is starting his journey into adolescence, complete with all of its trials and tribulations which at first Ren is fine with (since he knows that it's just the journey to adolescence), but starts to get irritated and the last straw is when Stimpy steals his "Corn" magazines. # Who's Stupid Now? - When the producer told Ren and Stimpy that their show is about to be canceled (thus breaking the fourth wall again), Ren comments that they'll do anything to keep the show ongoing, so the producer makes "a twist in chemistry" by making Stimpy the skinny jerk and Ren as the fat idiot, but Ren starts to realize that this might not be a good idea. # School Mates - An old obedience school friend of Ren's comes over for a surprise visit and is appalled that Ren is living a middle class lifestyle with a house cat. # Dinner Party - Dinner etiquette, Ren & Stimpy style. # Big Flakes - Ren and Stimpy are going on vacation in the winter. They arrive at the cabin, but they get snowed in and unfairly remain snowed in during the Spring meltdown. # Pen Pals - Ren and Stimpy are watching TV when they see the grand opening of a new jail where the prisoners are treated like kings. Now they attempt to get in jail, only to find out that the commercial was a complete lie. # Terminal Stimpy - After going through seven of his lives, Stimpy becomes extremely cautious before enduring the steps towards accepting death. # Reverend Jack - Ren and Stimpy work for a "reverend" who preaches about cheese and meat, but the duo starts to see that the reverend is a bit weird. # Sammy and Me - Stimpy's Sammy Mantis Jr. fan club kit arrives in the mail and Stimpy is overjoyed. Ren is sick of Stimpy's crazy obsession with Sammy Mantis, and soon, Stimpy begins stalking the Mantid Man. # The Last Temptation - After Ren has a near-death experience, he tries to be nicer to Stimpy (with the help of Wilbur Cobb). After he repays Stimpy money he had stolen from his piggy bank over the years (up to $1 million), he ends up rich. # A Scooter for Yaksmas - When Stimpy doesn't get the present he wanted, he steals the titular bike and goes on a quest to meet Stinky Whizzleteats. Songs * It's a Wizzleteats Kind of Season * Come Fry With Me! * Mantid Man Trivia * This is the last season of all things: **The last appearance of side characters that were from past episodes such as Mr. Horse, Mrs. Pipe, Powdered Toastman, Haggis MacHaggis, The Announcer Salesman, The Baboon from "A Yard Too Far", (all last appeared in Dinner Party), Abner Dimwit, Ewalt Nitwit (both last appeared in Feud for Sale), Mrs. Buttloaves (Bell Hops), Muddy Mudskipper (last appeared in Terminal Stimpy), Jasper (last appeared as a highway police officer in Reverend Jack), Wilbur Cobb (despite his death in season four) Shaven Yak (A Scooter for Yaksmas), and Mr. Pipe (both last appeared in The Last Temptation). **The last season to have an episode written by John Kricfalusi, even though they were no episodes written by him in season four, Ren's Brain was the only episode written by him where it was an episode that was not planned for the series until the announcement for season five, and that episode was the last episode written for the series before his firing, in which, after his firing, the episode was finally produced for season five. **The last season to have episodes started off at Spümcø and were later drafted to Games Animation. **The last two episodes of season five aired on MTV because Sammy and Me didn't air on Nickelodeon until 2000, and The Last Temptation finally aired on NickSplat in January 2018 along with the already aired episode, Reverend Jack. **The last Ren and Stimpy production where Billy West voices as both Ren and Stimpy as Eric Bauza takes over for him in the spin off, Ren and Stimpy: Adult Party Cartoon as Billy said he hated the idea of Adult Party because taking part in it will ruin his career, and Ren is no longer voiced by Billy West after the original show ended, as he was going back to being voiced by the show's creator again in the adult spin-off series. **The last season to have an episode written by Craig Bartlett before he attempted to create Hey Arnold!, Nickelodeon's most critically acclaimed cartoon along with other 1990's animated shows such as The Ren and Stimpy Show, Rugrats, and SpongeBob SquarePants. **The last season to have Ren be given recorded lines voiced by John Kricfalusi from Spümcø era episodes (for example: "You... EEDIOTS!"). The last time doing so was the end of the episode, "Ren's Brain". **The last season to use cel animation, The Last Temptation and A Scooter for Yaksmas (but not it's segments) only used digital ink and paint. **The final season where the show jumps the shark, the first was in season four as you might know why Wilbur Cobb died in the episode, "Galoot Wranglers". **The last season to feature a musical song number in an episode. **The last appearances of the main duo in the original series until the adult themed spin-off Ren and Stimpy "Adult Party Cartoon". **The last season to include in between episode segments for episodes. **The last season where Ren and Stimpy don't appear in an episode, however, the only episode in season five not to feature Ren and Stimpy is "Feud for Sale". The first season was in season four. **This is the last season to have a Christmas themed episode. **The very last season of the series. * The series jumped the shark again in the episode, "Terminal Stimpy" as Muddy Muddskipper dies in a car accident before Stimpy does everything to accept death. * This season marks the 5th anniversary of the original series back in 1996 when airing the last two episodes of the show on MTV. * This is the only season of a few things: **This is the only season with an episode written by Billy West, Stimpy's voice actor. **The only appearances of a few characters that debuted in this season, Reverend Jack Cheese, Ren's Brain (not to be confused with the episode, Reverend Jack), Mantid Man (who first appeared in Dinner Party before appearing again in Sammy and Me), Louie Lungbubble, Tex (Stupid Sidekick Union), Sid (Stimpy's Pet), Mr. Noggin (Bell Hops), Chuck (School Mates), and Stinky Whizzleteats (his only physical appearance was in A Scooter for Yaksmas as he was not seen in any of the Spümcø era episodes, nor did he appear in seasons three to four). **The only season to have episodes air in 1996, as the last two episodes were produced in 1995. **The only season where a song from an album is played in an episode. **The only season where a deceased character comes back as an angel. **The only season to feature the show's theme song in an episode (not counting the original arrangement of the theme in Big House Blues, the show's pilot). **This is the only season to feature a Christmas song. Category:Seasons Category:Season 5